There are a variety of conventional computer casings available in the market. For maintenance purposes, the conventional computer casings are usually easily detachable. Taking an upright computer host as an example, the computer casing is a cuboid box structure formed by assembling a main frame and two side plates. Two openings are formed at two sides of the main frame. An inner side edge of each of the side plates is provided with a plurality of hooks. An inner side edge at the other side of each of the side plates is provided with a plurality of slots. When each side plate is fastened to the slots of the main frame, first the hooks of each side plate are engaged with the respective slots of the main frame, and then screws are screwed from the slots of each side plate into screw holes of the main frame, so that each side plate is secured onto the main frame to cover and close each opening.
When a user or a maintenance staff is conducting maintenance/replacement, at least one side plate has to be detached from the main frame. When each of the hooks of the side plate is disengaged from the slot of the main frame, the side plate easily falls off or detaches from the main frame, which causes inconvenience in management and assembly. Especially, when the user or the maintenance staff only needs to replace a memory card, a hard disk, or other components, it is inconvenient and time-consuming to assemble the detached or fallen side plate.
Accordingly, to overcome the above-mentioned shortcomings, the present invention achieves improvement to facilitate easy maintenance replacement of the computer components.